1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chipset for isolated power supplies and, more particularly, to primary and secondary side devices in a chipset for isolated power supplies with programmable synchronization architecture.
2. Description of Related Art
Primary and secondary controllers can be used for isolated power supplies. Indeed, MAXIM® MAX5042/MAX5043, which is a two-switch power integrated circuit with integrated power MOSFETs and hot-swap controller, and MAX5058/5059, which is a parallelable secondary-side synchronous rectifier driver and feedback-generator controller integrated circuit, are primary and secondary controllers, respectively, for isolated power supplies and can be used together. The MAXIM chipset enables synchronous rectification in isolated powers supplies using widely available MOSFETs (Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistors). Unfortunately, the MAXIM chipset is not programmable, nor does it configure inductors to deliver current to a load.
What is needed is a programmable synchronous rectifier. Moreover, there is a need for the programmable synchronous rectifier to have a configuration of an inductor to deliver current to a load, while the chipset has a whole chipset configuration having the functions required for an isolated power supply. It is to such a device that various embodiments of the present invention are directed.